frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon - Chapter Eleven
11. In the dark Niespodziewanie zderzył się z zimną taflą wody. Na chwilę wciągnęło go w dół, lecz dzięki gwałtownym ruchom rąk i nóg udało mu się wynurzyć na powierzchnię. Odkaszlnął, wypluwając słoną wodę, aż oddech ustabilizował mu się. Znajdował się w jakiejś pieczarze, jaskini, a jedynym źródłem światła były promienie słoneczne przedostające się przez dziurę w podłodze stodoły. Rozejrzał się i poczuł, jak panika ogarnia jego ciało. Nigdzie nie dostrzegał Anny. Zawołał ją po imieniu, ale odpowiedziało mu jedynie echo. Bez namysłu zanurkował, ale pod wodą panowały egipskie ciemności. - Żyję! – wykaszlał ktoś za nim. Odwrócił się i na jej widok panika uciekła, a pojawiła się wściekłość. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – krzyknął. – Kiedy mówię, nie dotykaj, to... - A, tak, zapomniałam, że mam się ciebie bezgranicznie słuchać, no tak! – zakaszlała znowu, po czym spojrzała na niego gniewnie. - Nie chodzi tu o bezgraniczne posłuszeństwo, wasza wysokość – odparował. – Chodzi o zdrowy rozsądek! Jeśli doświadczona osoba coś ci mówi, należałoby posłuchać! Odpowiedziało mu prychnięcie. - Dokąd niby się wybierasz? – zawołał widząc, jak dziewczyna się oddala. - Na ląd. Nie zamierzam utonąć z wyczerpania, nawet jeśli tak doświadczona osoba jak ty będzie mi kazała – odpowiedziała naburmuszonym tonem. I miała rację. Na wprost znajdowała się skalna półka, słabo oświetlona, ale lepiej spróbować dać nogą odpocząć i wtedy pomyśleć co dalej. Anna pierwsza wdrapała się na skałę i od razu padła na ziemię, oddychając ciężko. Przemoczone włosy i ubrania zrobiły się bardziej ciemne, a na jej twarzy błyszczały krople słonej wody. - Masz jakiś pomysł jak się stąd wydostać? – zapytała. - Oczekiwałem na to, że skoro ty nas tu sprowadziłaś, wpadniesz na wspaniałomyślny koncept jak nas wyciągnąć – powiedział rozglądając się dookoła. Teraz miał już dokładny obraz sytuacji. Wpadli do niewielkiego jeziora, które w pewnym miejscu się zwężało i przekształcało w coś w rodzaju podziemnej rzeki. - Wiesz co, panie... huh! - odkaszlnęła - nawet nie mam siły wymyślać ci przezwiska! W każdym razie, jestem wtajemniczona w te wasze całe hokus pokus dopiero miesiąc, więc tak, oczywiście, mam pojęcie o wszystkim, co może mnie spotkać. Zaraz zadzwonimy po Alladyna, który przyleci po nas na magicznym dywanie, pasuje? - Choć raz mogłabyś zachować powagę – warknął i zaczął szukać telefonu w kieszeni dżinsów. Przepadł. – Nie masz przy sobie telefonu? - Myślisz, że będzie działał? A tak poza tym, czy nie macie jakiegoś sposobu na wezwanie pomocy? - Zwykle wystarczały nam telefony. - Świetnie! Czyli utknęliśmy w jakiejś jaskini, bez możliwości wezwania pomocy? – zapytała, podnosząc się z ziemi i drżąc z powodu, że przemoczone ciuchy zrobiły się cholernie zimne. - Na to wygląda – przyznał niechętnie. - Gorzej być już nie może – mruknęła ze złością pod nosem i kopnęła mały kamyczek, który wpadł do wody z głośnym pluskiem. W ciemności coś zaklekotało, a woda spieniła się nie wróżąc niczego dobrego. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& - Macie coś do jedzenia? - donośny głos rozbrzmiał na starych schodach, gdy Merida i Jack schodzili na parter. - Konam z głodu! Jednak odpowiedziało jej jedynie echo odbijające się od ścian pustego domostwa. Spojrzeli po sobie z Jackiem próbując ogarnąć co się dzieje. Za nim ich stopy (bose w przypadku Jacka i obute w ciemno-niebieskie glany Meridy) dotknęły najniższego stopnia, zdążyli już zawołać każdego z imienia, lecz nie pojawił się żaden odzew. - Nie wydaje ci się to trochę psychiczne? - spytała Merida, a Jack rozejrzał się dookoła. - Gdzie ich wcięło? Nie powinien tu być też ten ich golem? - rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu niewysokiego bałwanka, który na ogół załatwiał za nie podstawowe czynności takie jak gotowanie posiłków i powierzchowne ogarnianie, rzucając przy tym sucharami na prawo i lewo. Suchary te śmieszyły na ogół tylko Annę. - Mam na imię Wikipedia i chętnie odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania - powiedziała ironicznie Merida. - Co to takiego? Coś małego i świecącego czerwonym światełkiem przyciągnęło jej wzrok. Przeszła przedpokój i korytarz, aby wejść do kuchni. Minęła dziurę w podłodze i wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku szpary między dwoma szafkami na talerze. Znajdował się tam mały, czarny przedmiot. Wyrwała urządzenie do podsłuchu. - Jack, chodź tu szybko, znalazłam coś! - zawołała nie odrywając wzroku od znaleziska. - Tak? Piona, ja też. Tylko moja niespodzianka zwali cię z nóg! - odkrzyknął z daleka. - Popieram! - usłyszała kogoś jeszcze. - Julian? - Chodź do stodoły, to zobaczysz! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& - Kristoff, za tobą! - wrzasnęła, a jej głos odbił się echem po jaskini. Dobyła swoich bliźniaczych ostrzy i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, poczuła, jak zimne, obślizgłe, chude ręce oplatają ją w pasie i ciągną do wody. Nie zdążyła nabrać powietrza, lecz panika jak szybko się pojawiła, tak zniknęła. Anna, wciąż znajdując się pod wodą, w czarnej przestrzeni, wymierzyła solidny łokieć do tyłu, tam, gdzie powinna znajdować się głowa tego kogoś, lub czegoś, co bardzo chciało się z nią wykąpać. Uścisk zelżał, a ona wyrwała się łapom i wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Na półce skalnej zaroiło się od... szkieletów. Wyglądały jakby ktoś ukradł je z planu jakiegoś taniego filmu o piratach. Ale one żyły. Pokracznie poruszały się chwiejnie, lecz nie tracąc przy tym na prędkości. Do tego wyglądało na to, że szkoliły się u Bruce'a Lee, Jackie Chana i Chucka Norrisa razem wziętych, bo zdawały się być mistrzami w sztukach walki. Do tego uzbrojone były w zardzewiałe noże i narzędzia do prac chirurgicznych. Dopadła do skały, śliskiej i drapiącej jednocześnie ręce, lecz dającej jako takie poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wspięła się na nią i chwiejnie stanęła na nogach, lecz w tym momencie poczuła jak coś ściska jej kostkę. Spojrzała w dół, aby ujrzeć jak jeden ze szkieletów zacisnął białe, pozbawione skóry palce na nogawce jej mokrych dżinsów. Wrzasnęła i machnęła gwałtownie nogą, kopiąc głowę napastnika, tak, że czaszka poszybowała wysoko do góry, po czym wpadła w czarny odmęt z pluskiem. Uścisk rozluźnił się, a bezwładne i bezgłowe ciało również osunęło się w wodę. - Głowa! - krzyknęła radośnie, nacierając ostrzami o czarnych klingach na następne szkielety - Kristoff, skróć ich o głowę! Zamachnęła się i następny szkielet padł na ziemię, podczas, gdy czaszka turlała się w stronę wody. Zachęcona swoim sukcesem, nacierała na następne, czasami tylko robiąc uniki lub blokując ciosy zadawane nożami. - Nieźle ci idzie, księżniczko! - zawołał Kristoff, gdy znaleźli się obok siebie, mniej więcej na środku skalnej półki. - Chwila, czy to była pochwała? Nagrałabym to, gdybym miała wolne ręce i sprawny telefon! - zaśmiała się, ścinając następnego przeciwnika i znajdując się już placami do Kristoffa. - Ile ich tu może być? - A co, zmęczyłaś się? - Nigdy! Słuchaj, mam pomysł! Mówisz, że moje ostrza są wykonane z gronkielowego żelaza? - Jak każda broń z HoD! Jest najlepsza i nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałem, że może kruszyć każdy rodzaj skał? - No właśnie! Pamiętam! - zaśmiała się, ciachając ostrzami na prawo i lewo. - Muszę się jakoś dostać tam, na sklepienie. - wytrąciła jednemu ze szkieletów chirurgiczne nożyce i wykonała wyskok z wykopem odkopując mu głowę. Pobiegła do ściany skalnej i zmniejszyła bliźniacze ostrza do rozmiarów breloczków przyczepionych do zielonych gumek do włosów. Założyła je na nadgarstek prawej dłoni i kompletnie nie wiedząc jak się za to zabrać, chwyciła się dwóch wypukłości i spróbowała się podciągnąć. - Co ty niby robisz?! - doszedł ją krzyk Kristoffa. - Mam zamiar ratować nam skórę! - odkrzyknęła, próbując złapać twardy grunt pod prawą stopą. - Nie stawiaj tam nogi! Skałka skruszyła się, a Anna osunęła się niżej. Ponowiła próbę. - Rozpraszasz mnie! - wrzasnęła nieźle spanikowana, gdyż kościotrupy zaczęły się piętrzyć jakiś metr pod nią. - Ani tam! Znowu pudło. Tym razem boleśnie zjechała na dół, przygważdżając swoim ciężarem jakiś szkielet. Jej głowa wylądowała o kilka centymetrów od wielkiej pielęgniarskiej strzykawki, którą dzierżył ten, na którego spadła. Błyskawicznie podniosła się i na nowo dobyła broni. - Anna, słuchaj, podrzucę się na tamtą skałkę, widzisz? - spytał wskazując wystający kawałek skały jakieś trzy metry nad nimi. - Luz! Wylądowała twarzą w twardy kamień, przy czym jej nos zapulsował okropnym bólem. Wyczuła jakąś ciepłą gęstą maź. Krew. Pisnęła cicho. - Żyjesz?! - Tak, jestem prawie cała! - wstała i zobaczyła z ulgą, że ma zaledwie metr do sklepienia. Wyciągnęła ostrze i z całej siły wbiła je w skałę. Poszło zaskakująco gładko. Od miejsca, gdzie tkwiło ostrze rozeszło się pęknięcie na całą długość sklepienia. Nagle wszystko się zatrzęsło, a odłamki skalne jeden, po drugiej odrywały się i spadały, przygwożdżając potwory do ziemi. Krzyknęła z radości, ale zaraz potem uświadomiła coś sobie. Przecież właśnie uwięziła siebie i Kristoffa w pieczarze. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła promień światła pochodzący z miejsca, dokąd płynęło zwężone jezioro tworząc rzekę, lub kanał, jeden grzyb. - Kristoff, do zwężenia! Tam! Płyń! - wrzasnęła, z trudem przekrzykując łomot, jaki powodowała skalna ulewa. Zastanawiała się jak zejść, gdy usłyszała, że coś trzeszczy tuż za nią i nagle znalazła się w stanie nieważkości zaraz po tym jak straciła grunt pod nogami. Zanim zdążyła ogarnąć, co się z nią dzieje, poczuła pod sobą twardą ziemię. Jęknęła z bólu, nie otwierając oczu. Każdy skrawek jej ciała wrzeszczał i domagał się odpoczynku. -Szybko, Anna! - usłyszała obok siebie głos Kristoffa, który pomagał jej wstać. Chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz on wręcz za niósł ją do jeziora, po czym wskoczył do wody, wraz z nią. Zimna, słona woda podziałała orzeźwiająco i prawie zaczęła trzeźwo myśleć. - Tam, gdzie światło - wymamrotała, choć jej się wydawało, że krzyknęła, po czym ignorując szczypanie jakie spowodowała słona woda na prawie całym obolałym ciele i grad skał, które zawalały całą grotę, zebrała resztki sił i popłynęła kraulem w stronę zwężenia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania